At present, varied electronic scrap, such as used electric appliances such as computers, printers, copying machines, televisions, radios, videos, telephones, cables, is produced in more and more increasing numbers. This scrap consists of various different materials, such as plastic, wood, glass and different metals, e.g. iron, copper, aluminium, silver and gold. Electronic scrap of this kind is nowadays recovered and cannot be brought to public dumping places. Usually, the devices are manually disassembled into smaller parts, i.e. a more massive sorting is done with respect to bigger parts, i.e. metal boxes, wood barks, image tubes, etc. are sorted separately. The rest of the material is crushed for each device and material specifically into a granular form, the granular size varying e.g. between 1-20 mm.
The problem with the prior art is first of all the sorting of the crushed scrap. How to separate different materials from one another as accurately as possible so that the resultant raw materials would be pure and easily reusable.